


clothes

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character, WWTDP, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy notices some things about Juvia that only make her more determined to protect the water witch.





	clothes

Months after they returned home from the Tower of Heaven, Lucy was still in awe over how beautiful Juvia was. There was a sharpness to her that she could not place, countered only by the softness in her voice.

Lucy spent most of the day observing her, and whenever someone asked about it she had plenty of excuses lined up. She blamed it on looking out for the newest member, or studying her to help develop a female lead in her novel. Nobody ever pointed out that she never watched Gajeel, or that she had finished her novel weeks ago.

At the Tower, they had bonded in a way that Lucy had never experienced before, and it rattled her soul into a thunderous storm; she was swept away by it, catapulted into the blue abyss of Juvia’s eyes.

She knew that it meant something to Juvia too, but not enough. Not in the same way.

Lucy sighed, stirring her coffee and gazing at the rain woman. She had changed since she joined Fairy Tail. Her hair was shorter, her style more casual. Her laugh freer. But there was something else, something that Lucy had noticed but had never uttered aloud.

It was her clothes. They were slightly too big for small frame. They were baggy where they usually hugged curves, and it all seemed deliberate, like Juvia wanted to look stereotypically feminine but there was a line she dare not cross. Lucy has noticed the angles of her face, and how she never participated in their group Onsen trips. She noticed how sometimes her voice caught on something in her throat, and how there always seemed something holding her back from getting just that little bit closer to her guild mates; to Lucy.

Lucy knew that her theory was correct, and still she watched Juvia. This secret made her vulnerable in ways that Lucy did not fully understand, and yet she was determined to protect the water witch in any way that she could. Because Juvia was still the most beautiful woman that Lucy has ever laid eyes on. Because Juvia was soft, and deserved an equal level of softness in return.

Because Juvia was home.

 

 


End file.
